Cabo, Cabo, Cabo
by ytilaturb
Summary: What happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm having a brain fart for my other story, so I started this one. I was bored one day and I just started typing so here it is.**

* * *

If someone told you that Derek and Casey would be friends by the time they were in college, you would laugh. You would be shocked if you found out it was true.

During their freshman year of college in California, along with Emily, Sam, Kendra, and Max, Derek went through a bad break up with some blonde bimbo who Casey never really cared about. She wasn't smart and Casey knew that Derek could so much better. He ended up staying at Casey's small apartment for a few days and then he went out to face the world. After that, they had become closer. Doing things together, going out together, just hanging out. It seemed like Derek was starting to pick up on her study habits when he turned down a party because he had a huge test the next day. Even Sam was shocked and thought he was sick when he saw Derek turn down a girl for a movie night he promised with Casey.

Then, when winter break came and when they went home to celebrate with the family, they found out they weren't a family anymore. Nora and George were just starting process of getting divorced. Casey was crushed. Not because of the divorce, but because her mother nor Derek's father even bothered to call and tell either of them. Derek was confused, the last time he had talked to his dad, nothing seemed wrong. After making sure his brother, sister and step sister were alright, he went to Casey's room where he saw her broken. He stayed in her room with her all night, just to make sure she was alright, which she was.

By the time they had both returned to school, they had decided not to tell anyone. They didn't want to get the 'I'm sorry things didn't work out'.

Now it was spring break, and Kendra surprised them all with a trip to Cabo.

"Cabo? Are you serious?" Derek asked.

"Absolutely." She said smiling.

They were all, minus Casey, sitting in one of the campus lounges when Kendra had announced the news. They were all excited, especially Derek. Tons of girls would be there for perfect hook up's. You know the saying, 'what happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo'. He hadn't been with anyone in a while and he was in dire need of a random hook up.

Suddenly, Casey came rushing in with her books at hand and she sat down, taking Derek's drink out of his hand in the process.

"Oh yeah, sure Case. Have some." Derek said sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm late." She said before taking another drink. "Kendra what was the emergency text about?"

"We," Kendra said, gesturing around to everyone, "are all going to Cabo for spring break."

"Yay! I can't wait."

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

"I cannot wait to go to Cabo," Casey said as she walked into her apartment with Derek following closely behind.

"Why, so you can read?"

"No, so I can hook up with cute guys." She said in a duh tone.

Derek rolled his eyes and plopped himself on her small two person couch.

"You know, two years ago, you would be nagging at me about saying something like that." He said pointedly, turning on the tv.

"Two years ago, you wouldn't have a key to my apartment."

"Two years ago, you wouldn't have a key to _my_ apartment either."

"Well, two years ago, we were a lot of things." Casey said quietly.

Derek silently agreed.

He soon got up and walked to the front door.

"I'm gonna head back to my place. I need to pack."

"Okay," she said walking to him. "Call me when you're done."

He nodded and she wrapped an arm around his neck and his hand slowly went around her waist, hugging her to him.

"But if you do hook up with guys, remember, what happens in Cabo-"

"Stays in Cabo," Casey finished for him. "I know, I've seen Laguna Beach."

"Okay, one, that show is fake, two, it didn't stay in Cabo, and three, there will be no Kristin causing any problems." He then paused to think. "Unless Kendra decides to shake things up."

Casey rolled her eyes and removed herself from Derek.

"Call me later." She called out to him.

"Later."

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

He had went back to Casey's later that night and just spent the night over there like he did most of the time. He didn't understand why the next morning, he woke up hard. She had this habit now where she only slept in a sports bra and small boxer shorts. Her bare stomach was always pressed against him and caused no effect on him whatsoever. Now, he was hard. Really hard. He got out of bed to take a cold shower to take care of it. He stripped, and stepped in after turning on the water. He let the water run over his body and jumped when he felt two small hands run up his back.

"Jesus, Case. What are you doing in here?" He asked turning around.

He really had no problem with her seeing him naked, he had nothing to hide and he knew that a naked guy wasn't a weak subject for her considering that she was no longer a virgin.

Without a word, she leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened, then closed, relaxing into the kiss, kissing her back. You call him out on lying if he told you he wasn't attracted to Casey. His hand cupped the side of her neck as their kissing became more heated. He knew this was wrong. Their parents were still married. It would be perfectly fine if this happened _after_ they got divorced, but now, so wrong. Since when did Derek follow rules in the first place?

His other hand trailed down her waist and between her legs but she pushed his hand away breaking the kiss.

"Don't touch." She whispered.

"Wha-"

His voice cut off and a groan came out when she grabbed a hold of him and slowly started moving her hand up and down. He groaned again and kissed her hard as she moved her hand faster and walking him against the wall. He grabbed the shower rail for support and moaned in her mouth.

After a few more minutes, his eyes crashed shut and he released on her hand and the shower. He rested his head on her shoulder and she gripped his chin gently, and kissed him deeply.

"Derek." She said in between kisses.

"Derek" She said a little louder.

"DER-EK!"

And his eyes shot open and he looked around to see the van/cab stopped and him and Casey were in front of the hotel they would be staying at.

"Derek, come on. We need to check in." Casey said to him.

He nodded and got out. That was a weird dream. Sure he's had them before, but it was usually with Jessica Alba, or Christina Agulera. Never Casey. Although it was pretty amazing.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I know it's not spring break or anything but eh..whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I'm fine with other stories I'm working on but not this one. Lame. But I got this thing back up and running. Trust me, the chapters will probably be longer after this, so enjoy.**

* * *

Thankfully, Derek was wearing jeans so his bulge wasn't so noticeable to anyone. And it wasn't like anyone could see it anyways because his duffle bag was covering it completely.

Derek and Casey walked up to the front counter and a very tan woman looked up, and smiled.

"Hi," Casey stated politely, "We're here with out friend, we just don't know what name she put it under."

"Your friends name is?" She asked.

"Kendra James."

The woman started typing the keys quickly and then stopped.

"Ah, you two are the last to arrive." She said handing them the key cards. "Enjoy your stay here."

Casey smiled and waved a thank you to her.

They followed the two men who carried their bags to the room and wasn't surprised that there was only one bed in the room. Derek tipped them and the men left Derek and Casey to themselves.

"This room is great." Casey said, as she looked around the room.

Derek sighed and laid back on the bed. The bulge in his pants was completely gone now and he was happy for that. He rested his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes.

Casey, just to happen to turn around to see him. She sighed and walked over to the bed. She climbed onto it and saw cross legged, staring at him.

"You know, I didn't come to Cabo to watch you sleep." She said to him.

"Then don't watch me."

She sighed, "Derek."

"Casey." He mocked.

She rolled her eyes and laid next to him. It was quiet. She could hear screaming from outside. Sounded exciting.

"I wonder why we got roomed together." Casey wondered.

Derek said nothing. She sighed again and got up off the bed.

She looked out the window and saw what looked like a combination of teenagers and college students all drinking and partying. She heard Derek sigh and groan.

"I'm gonna go find the others." He said to her.

She nodded and waited for the door to shut. And when it did, she took the opportunity to try on her new bathing suit. It wasn't something she usually got, this was more seductive. It was a very small black bikini.

She stripped out of her clothes and glanced at her body in the mirror. She had been working out a lot so that she could have that great body she always wished for and now she got it.

Every muscle on her body was toned. Every flaw that she hid, was now gone. She looked amazing.

Noticing that she was timing herself, and because Derek could walk in any second, she quickly put on her bottoms and held up her top to her body. And just as she did so, the door opened and Derek walked in. And just seeing her there made his jaw drop all the way past his dick. He recovered from that small state of shock when she looked at him.

"Can you help me?" She asked him.

He nodded numbly and walked over behind her. His hands shook a bit as they tied the strings behind her back.

"Too tight?" He asked.

"No, it's perfect."

He then moved to the ties behind her neck and did the same. When he was finished tying them, she turned and smiled at him.

"When did you get this?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"A few days ago." She informed him, "Why?"

"No reason." He said. "You do realize how small it is right?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she sighed, "we need rules."

"This should be _fascinating._" Derek said, flatly.

"I'm gonna choose to ignore that." She told him, "No hooking up in this room."

"Come again?"

"If you wanna hook up with someone or if I wanna hook up with someone, we don't bring them here."

"Oh okay." Derek then laid back on his elbows, "And speaking of hooking up. You will never guess who is."

And by the look on her face, Derek was sure Casey didn't know.

"Well, Kendra and Max got a room together, so I'm assuming that Emily and Sam got one together too so,"

"Wait, you mean our ex's are…"

"Doin' the nasty."

Casey shuddered at the thought of Max and Kendra. She wasn't so surprised about Emily and Sam because they were always flirty with each other. But Max and Kendra? Now that was just crazy.

"Well, as long as you don't bring anyone to this room to hook up I'm fine." Casey said. "Deal?"

Derek stuck out his hand and shook Casey's.

"Deal."

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

All six had decided to go to lunch, well Kendra actually made them go but it was all good. Derek was actually really tired and wanted nothing more than to slip into his naughty dream land with Casey. He didn't care. She was absolutely stunning and he was man enough to admit in his head that he wanted her.

During lunch, they talked about the past and the future. Well, Casey tried to talk about the future. Her friends just told her to live in the now and to not think about it so much. But she was Casey. And she always had things on a schedule or on a list. It was inevitable for her.

And by the time they had finished lunch, the girls went off to do girly stuff. And Derek was left with the guys, debating whether or not he should tell them about his dream.

"So, you and Emily?" Max asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"I just thought you'd wanna hook up with Casey that's all."

"Funny, I thought you would wanna hook up with Casey." Sam retorted.

"Okay, can we not talk about the two of you hooking up with Casey?" Derek asked, slightly frustrated.

"Dude, problem?" Sam asked.

"No." Derek sighed out.

Max and Sam looked at Derek, trying to read him and got nothing.

"When did you start hooking up with Kendra?" Derek asked, trying to get the attention off him.

"Since like forever, dude." He replied. "Are you sire you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Derek said to them. "I'm just tired."

Sam and Max excepted that answer and let it go.

"Have you ever had a dream that was so real, it felt like you could feel everything?" Derek asked.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"What?" Max asked.

"I had this really weird dream on the way here."

"What kind of dream?" Sam asked.

Derek looked at them, a pointed look, a look that was screaming sex dream to them. They didn't get it. In fact, Max was even looking around with his eyes as if he was trying to find the answer. Sam was just looking like he wasn't even paying attention.

Derek groaned, "Oh god, it was a sex dream."

"Dude!" They both said to him.

"Who was it about?" Max asked.

"Kendra?"

"Emily?"

"Sally?"

"Okay," Derek said, putting his hands up, "no, no and god, no." He said, shuddering at the thought of Sally's downstairs, "One taste of her, thing-"

"Vag?" Sam asked.

"No, thing. Sally doesn't deserver to have hers called a vag." He shuddered again.

Long story short, Sally was great in bed, she just didn't keep it in good maintenance like other girls he slept with. He loved it when girls had the whole wax thing done. That way, it was just open for the taking and he didn't have to go searching for it. Sally's was just a mess.

"Anyways," he continued, "I didn't have a dream about them. It was someone else."

"Who?" Max asked.

"Someone I'm probably not supposed to have one about."

Sam and Max both sat there, cocking their heads to the left and right, trying to figure out who it could be. And while Max was still thinking, Sam had figured it out.

His eyes grew wide and looked at Derek who had a look of shame on his face.

"Casey?" Sam whispered. "You had a sex dream about Casey?"

"You did?" Max asked.

"I know!" He exclaimed, "I shouldn't be having these things about Casey. But she gave me an excellent hand job."

"Casey?" Sam asked again.

"Pretty disgusting huh?"

"Well," Sam began, "you two aren't related by blood so it's not like it's wrong or anything."

What with his parents divoice still in the works, Sam still had no idea what was to come. Sam, Max or anyone didn't know what was happening to Derek and Casey at the time. And they wanted to keep it that way for now. And besides, Derek didn't want to ruin the Cabo trip.

"Yeah, she can be your 'Dirty Little Secret'." Max said in a sing song voice.

Derek smirked and Sam rolled his eyes at Max.

There was a pregnant pause before the silence was broken.

"So, will you two be hooking up?" Max asked.

"Okay, you know what? I shouldn't have told you guys, I should have just kept it to myself." Derek said to his friends.

"Dude," Sam started, "it's cool. Casey's hot."

Derek rolled his eyes.

This was going to be one hell of a spring break. Considering his state of sleep.

* * *

**So here it is. And I'm pretty mad at myself because I can't get my brain working for my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay perverts, lol, just kidding. Well here's the third part to Cabo Cabo Cabo, and I totally missed the new episode of The Hills tonight. Grr.**

* * *

They had all decided to go to this club the first night, and Derek being Derek, didn't want to go. He still wanted to go into his naughty dream land. One could only hope.

Derek was in the middle of Sam and Emily making out, and Max and Kendra making out. He looked around, trying to see if there would be anyone to make out with, to make him happy, but he only saw Casey. And she looked more appealing than his drink that he ordered.

Casey on the other hand, was with some guy and his hands were all over her bare waist. Derek told her to wear a shirt over her top, but she insisted that she would be fine. Yeah, right.

Derek watched from afar as this guy was trying to grind up against her. It made Derek want to barf. And with he saw this tools hand go up her skirt and he saw her try to push him away. _Alright that's it_, he walked over to her.

Well, he actually struggled to climb over Max and Kendra.

"Dude," Max said.

"Shut up, Max."

He accidentally stepped on Kendra's foot too.

"Derek! Watch it!"

"Blow me, Kendra."

"No, I'll blow Max."

"Really, you could find it?"

Her answer was the middle finger.

When he made out of there alive, he marched, okay maybe he didn't march, but he walked over to where Casey was and pulled the guy away from Casey.

"What's your deal?" The guy asked Derek.

"My _deal_ is you and your hands all over her." Derek said to him.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?"

"If I was her boyfriend, you would be six feet under right now."

They both glared at each other before the guy left. Derek looked at Casey and she automatically rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Didn't I tell you?" Derek asked her, "Didn't I tell you that if you didn't wear a shirt over that excuse for a bikini top that would happen?"

"Derek, okay, fine."

Derek sighed.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"That thing someone does when they care?"

Derek simply shook his head.

He was about to answer but he was cut off by screaming and cheering. They both looked to the noise and saw Kendra and Emily standing on the bar counter with soaking shirts.

Derek let out a bark of laughter.

"Der-ek." Casey said to him, "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is." He laughed out.

And Casey looked over at her drunk friends and laughed, despite what she had just told Derek. She then looked at Derek and shook her head

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

It was around two in the morning and Casey was just laying in bed. She was tired, she was stressed and she was in dire need of a hook up right about now.

She was nothing in her bathing suit still and was making no move to take it off.

She sighed and closed her eyes. And before long, she felt the bed dip and when she opened her eyes, she saw Derek.

"Have fun?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I just need to relax now but it's not working very well."

Casey closed her eyes again and felt Derek move her hands and replace them with one of his. She felt him begin to rub all over her stomach, gently. She felt soft lips on her shoulder, then moving up to her neck.

"Derek, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Helping you relax." He murmured before he closed the distance between them.

She sighed into his kiss. She also didn't move. She let his hands wander all over her body, making her tremble and her back arch. That tingling feeling between her legs came when Derek situated himself there and her hips pressed into his.

His lips were all over her neck, sucking, licking, biting. And before she knew it, his hand had slipped into her bottoms, gently touching her wet folds making her quiver.

At one point or another, he had gotten her top undone completely and it wasn't before long his tongue was doing its own assault on her breasts.

She had moaned out his name about a million and one times, and when he slipped his fingers inside her, she thought a million and two couldn't hurt.

He kissed her before another moan could escape her lips. One of her hands raked through his hair while the other was clutching the comforter, desperately, like she was trying to hang on for dear life. Her body shook and she was pressing her hips into Derek's hand, urging him to add another finger. And when he did, she let out a shaky moan.

He started moving his hand faster, in, out, in, out, and pretty soon, much to her surprise, he added a third finger. And that third finger seemed to do it because she tightened around him and she exploded in a quivering mess around his hand. But, the movement of his hand didn't stop.

She felt the most mind blowing orgasm run through her body as she rode it out. And when she came back down, she felt her legs shaking. He pulled his hand away from her and she whimpered, she couldn't figure out if it was because he pulled his hand away or if it was because of that small amount of pleasure he gave her again. She sighed when he kissed her neck and her jaw before he kissed her deeply.

And well, she was relaxed.

"Casey," he whispered in her ear.

"Casey," he name was said again, louder.

"Casey!"

She opened her eyes and saw Derek.

"Derek?" She asked, sleepily.

"The one and only."

It was then she realized he was only in a towel. His body was glistening with water that could have been from the shower. She stayed quiet as she watched him get clothes out of his bag. She watched as his muscles moved and how they looked with the morning or afternoon sun shown on them.

"You gonna sit there all day or are you gonna get dressed?"

"Oh."

She looked at herself and saw the comforter was up past her breasts. She saw her straps and relaxed a little. She then peaked under the blanket when Derek wasn't looking and relaxed completely to see that her bottoms were still intact.

"What happened last night?" She asked as she uncovered herself.

Derek looked at her for a moment, drinking in her partially naked body.

"Well," he said after that moment of 'Casey stare', "some guy was trying to finger you in public, Emily and Kendra had a wet t-shirt contest, then Sam and Em disappeared somewhere and Kendra and Max, well, lets just say that they almost got arrested for indecent exposure."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Nope. Not really." He said. "I mean, you wanted to come back here around midnight and I stayed out for about another hour I think. Why?"

"Nothing."

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

All six had decided, after a long night of partying, still with hangovers, to have a late breakfast, or an early lunch.

"So, Casey, did you hook up with anyone?" Kendra asked.

"Uh, no." She said.

Derek looked at her, curious as to why she answered the way she did but forgot it completely when he was asked a question.

"What about you, Derek?" Kendra asked him.

"Nope."

"Well maybe you should. Maybe you wouldn't be so tense."

Derek said nothing. He also kept taking glances at Casey. She wasn't saying anything. Nothing at all.

She was sitting there thinking back to her dream. It was so real. She couldn't figure out why she would have a dream like that, let alone a dream like that with Derek being the guy to put pleasure upon her. It was great. Well, it was the first sex dream she had ever had but still.

"So, we're gonna go do guy stuff." Max announced.

"We are?" Derek asked.

"Shut up, Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I'll call you when we're done."

Derek watched his friends get up and kiss their girlfriends and start to walk away. They stopped when they realized Derek wasn't following. Sam and Max look back and at Derek. Derek looked at Casey, pleading her with his eyes to say that the two of them had plans. He just didn't want to go with them. Don't get him wrong, he liked Sam and Max but sometimes, he didn't like to go out with them.

The pleading look on his face made Casey giggle.

"You'll be fine, Der."

Derek simply pouted and did that thing when a small child has to do something that he doesn't want to. He glared at Casey before he got up and out of his seat.

"You're gonna pay for this later." He whispered in her ear, "Because this is complete torture."

She smiled at him and he walked away.

Casey simply shook her head and looked back to her friends who both had a look on their faces.

"So, is there something you would like to share with us?" Emily asked.

"No," Casey said.

"Didn't seem like that."

"Well it is." Casey confirmed, "And I don't have anything to share."

Kendra and Emily both roll their eyes and shook their heads.

Casey just looked at her friends. _Might as well tell them._

"Okay, can I ask you guys something?" Casey asked.

"Sure, hon."

"Yeah, go ahead Case." Emily said to her.

Casey took a deep breath.

"Have you guys ever had a dream that was so vivid, it was almost real?"

"Like what?" Kendra asked, while Emily looked at Casey waiting for her to finish.

"Well, last night, I think- no, I'm pretty sure I had a…" she paused, "a sex dream last night."

The questions 'what?' and 'who?' were asked at the same time and Casey suddenly felt like she wanted to hide.

"Uh, I'd rather not say who." Casey admitted.

"Okay, well, want to share what it was about?" Emily asked her.

"Well I wasn't brought to orgasm the regular way."

Kendra tilted her head while Emily's brows furred together. Casey could tell that they were in deep thought. And considering both of them were brought to orgasm in many different ways, it took them a while to figure it out.

"Did this mysterious sex god go down on you?" Kendra asked, after a moment of thinking.

"No." Casey informed them.

"No tongue." Emily repeated to herself, "A toy?"

"No."

There was another brief moment where Emily and Kendra were thinking about what Casey was brought to orgasm with and she sighed. Casey cleared her throat and showed her middle finger and her forefinger. She then hooked them and made them move a little bit. And of course, Emily and Kendra caught on right away.

"Ohhh." Both of the other girls let out.

"So, how was it?" Kendra asked.

"Absolutely amazing." Casey smiled to herself.

"And the reason you can't tell us is?"

"I just can't, Kendra."

"Do we know him?" Emily asked.

"More than you know."

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

"So, any more fornication dreams?" Sam asked.

"So, Sam, wanna get hit?" Derek asked.

"No need to get defensive."

"Yeah, it was just a question, Derek." Max told him.

Derek sighed.

"Sorry, and no."

"There would be nothing wrong with hooking up with Casey." Max said to him.

"Yeah, there would be." Derek admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Derek said quickly, "Look, just drop it okay? Nothing is going to happen between me and Casey."

But Derek did want something to happen between him and Casey. After his first dream, he started to want that to come true. He was lusting for it to happen. And like the saying goes, 'what happens in Cabo, stays in Cabo'. Besides, if something did happen between Derek and Casey, he knew she would probably have a melt down about trying to figure out if they were something or if it was just a hook up.

And as of that moment, Derek had no idea what he wanted from Casey. Sure he cared about her and he knew he always would, and they were really good friends and he wasn't about to let some ex-incest dream get in the way of such a good friendship.

"But Derek, it would be kindof hot if something _did_ happen." Max said to him.

Derek rolled his eyes and kept any comments about it to himself.

* * *

**Something sparked me tonight because once I started this chapter, I finished it a little quicker. Anywho, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay perves, Chapter Four. :)**

* * *

Kendra, Emily, and Casey were all in their teeny bikini's, tanning. They were waiting for the boys to show up from wherever they were so that they could go to dinner before they went to another club or something. And even though Casey was still suffering from her hangover, she decided to tag along.

"So, Case." Emily started. "Wanna tell us about your dream yet?"

"No Emily." Casey said, again, for what felt like the millionth time.

Emily rolled her eyes and focused on a group of boys walking past them.

"Hey you." Emily said to them.

"Yeah, don't be shy, hon." Kendra said, luring them over to them.

Casey watched with shock as the other boys moved closer to them.

"Girls," she stated, "You have boyfriends."

"Case, hon. It's fine."

"Yeah." Emily said. "We all have freebee cards."

"What-bee cards?" Casey repeated.

"Freebee cards." Kendra informed her. "Meaning we can do whatever and it won't be held against us at all."

"Do you have any idea what it would sound like if you told someone that your boyfriend cheated on you in Cabo?" Emil asked.

"Well, that _is_ kindof stupid." Casey agreed.

Casey and her friends talked to these boys for a while before they were given phone numbers. While Emily and Kendra stuck their numbers in their phone, the guy who gave Casey his number on a slip of paper, she slipped into her top. She flashed him a smile before he left. Little did he know, she was rolling her eyes behind her sun glasses.

And the next thing she saw was Derek with his messy reddish-brown hair and his aviator sun glasses. The sight of him made her stomach do flip flops.

"Hello ladies." Derek said as he plopped down next to Casey.

He didn't get greetings back, instead, he got a sight of his friends making out.

"Hey Derek, you have a good time?" He asked out loud.

"Hey Derek, you have a good time?" Casey asked.

"No." He said glaring at her, "I didn't."

"Why?"

"They were trying to get phone numbers." Casey looked at him. "Yeah I like getting girl's numbers, but not with them. They have girlfriends and do you know what the hell a freebee card is?"

"They can do things without it being held against them." Casey explained.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Tell me about it." She muttered.

There was a comfortable silence between them. They were just enjoying the view and the sounds. They both heard a throat clearing and the looked.

"We're just gonna…go." Kendra said to them.

"Yeah, see ya, Case. Bye Derek." Emily said to them.

Casey and Derek watched as their four friends left. Derek groaned.

"Some Cabo trip." He said out loud to himself.

"It's better than staying back at school."

"Please," Derek stated, "You and I could have had more fun than we're having now if we stayed behind."

She shook her head and lay back on her towel. As she did so, Derek caught a glimpse of white. No, it wasn't her skin. He saw no tan lines on her body whatsoever. What he saw looked like paper. He waited a few minutes before spider crawled with his hand over her chest.

"Derek, what are you doing?" She asked as he pulled whatever was in her top, out.

"What's this?" He asked as he unfolded it. "Richard?"

"I only took it to please him." She said. "He was lame."

"So, you don't plan on calling Dick?"

"No, not really."

Derek simply nodded and tossed the paper to the sand. He then looked at her and smirked that smirk she knew brought discomfort for her.

"Derek, whatever you plan on doing, don't." She said as she moved away from him.

"Don't do what?" He moved closer.

During that time, Casey had stood up and started to back away. Derek did the same and moved closer to her. Then, without warning, Derek grabbed Casey's waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She squealed and started to protest.

"Derek, put me down!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go with no."

She groaned and smacked his lower back.

"You better not fart." She said, causing Derek to laugh.

And the next thing she knew, she was in the water. She came up and gasped at him.

"I can't believe you did that." She said to him.

"Believe it."

And thus started a wrestling match in the water.

They had wrestled before but they were both fully clothed. This was a lot like that one commercial about some body spray. And they hardly had any clothes on, which was a good thing for Derek. Her body felt so good against his when the water splashed between them. It almost made him cum right then and there. Something he was grateful about because it didn't happen.

After about twenty minutes of play, they had decided to walk back to the shore. They were out of breath and laughing so hard, they couldn't remember a time they had that much fun. Aside from the time Derek had to do laundry at the laundry mat and they ended up playing in the carts. He liked to think of it as there own version of Ross and Rachel.

"See?" Derek said to her, "I told you we could have fun without them."

"I never said you were wrong."

There was that silence they had often before Derek rested his head in Casey's lap. The sun was starting to set and it was almost getting to that point where the parties started. And while Derek had his head rested where it was, Casey did those two things that had grown on her. Starting with his chin, she ran her nails from his jaw all the way to his temple before she started playing with his wet hair.

"Derek?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know. I haven't found someone I liked." He said. "Why?"

"I don't know." She said. "It's just been a while since you've talked to me about someone you like is all."

Derek sighed and grabbed her free hand. He laced his fingers with hers and brought it to his chest.

"I do like someone." He said. "I mean, I think I do."

"Really?" She asked, interested. "Who is she?"

"Just some girl." He lied.

Casey wasn't just some girl. She was more than just some girl.

"Do I know her?"

"No." He lied again. "But I don't wanna jinx it so let's not talk about it."

"Okay."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why doesn't Casey have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No one has caught my eye." She said in a small voice. "Not since Steven."

Derek then sat up and looked at Casey. He took off his glasses to look her in the eye, to let her know he was being sincere.

"Look, I know he was your first. But there are a lot of guys that are out there who are better than Steven."

"I know." She sighed, "But I liked saying his name."

"Stev-en." They both said before laughing.

"But seriously, Case, you're gonna find a guy who gonna be so good to you."

"Thanks Derek." She said, softly. "Why couldn't I see this side of you when we were in high school?"

"Because your mom dressed you funny and you couldn't read good." He chuckled out.

"Derek."

"I don't know Casey. I guess I just grew up." He said to her. "I can go back if you want."

"No, please no. I like you better this way."

"I like me better this way too."

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

Walking back to the hotel, Derek and Casey both decided to take their time. Not that they didn't like hanging out with their friends but sometimes they had more fun without them. Like at the beach.

By the time they had gotten to the hotel, Derek had gotten a text about going out again. He groaned and informed Casey. She told him she was excited for it but he knew she was masking it.

While she was in the shower, Derek was resting on his back on the bed. The sun will do that to you if you're in it a lot. His hands were rested on his bare stomach and he sighed through his nose. His eyes were closed but they seemed to become heavier. Soon, he was forced into his perverted hot dreams and he didn't want to leave.

He felt small, soft hands on his skin, running over his chest, down his sides. He opened his eyes right when whoever was caressing his skin, stopped. Casey. Casey straddled him and smiled at him. He got to his elbows to kiss her but she stopped him and pushed him back on the bed. She leaned down closer to him and kissed him a barely there kiss. He groaned when she broke it.

Moving down again, she placed wet kisses from his neck, over his chest, down his stomach, right to his shorts. He swallowed hard when her fingers hooked into them. She gave them a nice tug and pretty soon, he was out in the open. His eyes closed when he felt her lips on the side, running up his length. He let out a moan when she did it to the other side of him, adding a lick at the end.

She was teasing him, and he knew that. He felt her small hands circle around him and slowly pumped up and down. A moan was still trapped in his throat and finally surfaced when he felt her hot mouth take him in slowly. His eyes shut at the feeling of her mouth on him, something he had always wanted to happen.

His whole body was buzzing. He felt like he was on a cloud, like he was floating in the air, like he was nothing. He ran his hand through her hair as she started to move up and down on him faster. His body was tensing and relaxing over and over again and completely lost his when her tongue rolled around the tip of him.

He moaned out her name and felt that she hadn't removed her mouth. He dared to look and saw her still going. He fell back against the bed and groaned in the immense pleasure she was giving him. He finally came back down and let out a satisfied groan. He felt her climb back on top of him and she kissed him.

Now, he wasn't the type of guy who liked to make out with a girl after she went down on him. The thought of tasting his own cum sounded disgusting. But it was with Casey so it was great. She broke the kiss and he watched her begin to take her top off. Inch by inch, he watched her remove her shirt slowly.

He then heard his name in a whisper. He was looking a Casey and her lips didn't move so he knew she didn't say it. He heard it again, a little louder this time.

"Derek if you wanna get a shower you better get it now!" Casey hollered from the bathroom.

Derek shot up and immediately looked to his crotch. Sure enough, he was standing straight up, well as straight as he could in his swim shorts. He stood up and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist right when she opened the door. He made sure the bulge wasn't noticeable and he rushed past Casey and shut the door to the bathroom. She looked confused at that moment but quickly brushed it off to get ready.

She picked some tight jeans and a shirt this time.

When she was fully dressed, Derek came out with his towel around his waist. He stopped to get a good look at her before he pulled out a nice shirt with some jeans.

When he was dressed, they headed out and met their friends in the lobby. Derek watched as Casey, Emily, and Kendra all link arms and walk ahead of them. And you can bet he was so checking out her ass.

* * *

**So, I'm not so thrilled about the whole 'Casey giving Derek head' thing. But that's how my idea went in my head. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people, I finished this chapter in one day. Actually a few hours. I was surprised that I got it finished, I thought it would have taken a couple of days. But Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

The club was packed with tons of under aged and or age students. Not only were there half naked drunk girls everywhere, there were also half naked guys everywhere, much to Derek's discomfort. He was actually tired of the party scene. Like he said to Casey before, he didn't even want to come here for spring break.

He was seriously considering blowing this joint.

"Derek!" Sam shouted.

"I wanna go home!" He shouted back.

"Why, so you can have some more hot Casey sex dreams?" Sam asked as Max showed up.

"Did you have another one?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I got head."

Suddenly and randomly, Sam and Max started cheering and Derek rolled his eyes.

"If you would kindly shut the fuck up." Derek stated.

"Sorry, bro, it's just amazing how many dreams you've had." Sam said to him.

"I've only had two. A hand job and then head. And it's not like anything is gonna happen or anything."

"But-" Max and Sam both protested.

"I said, drop it."

"Drop what?" Casey's voice, loudly asked.

"Nothing." Derek said, "Wanna go outside?" He asked her.

"Yeah."

As they walked away, Sam and Max had a stupid smirk on their face.

When they got outside, the cool air from the ocean cooled their skin and gave Casey goosebumps.

"Having fun yet?" Casey asked him.

"Nope."

"Are you kidding me? There are tons of hot girls in there who would be more than willing to hook up with you."

Derek just looked at her.

"Are you even hearing what you're saying?" He asked her.

"Well, you seem sexually frustrated or something."

He groaned, "I am, god, I just wanna fuck someone and get it over with."

And he wanted that someone to be Casey. Sure he liked her but he thought if he just fucked her, his recent dreams would be done and over with. But then if it didn't work, then he would get the chance to fuck her one time and then be stuck with that crave of her body all the time. But then again, it wasn't like he was going o get the chance to do so anyways. So it was a lose, lose situation. He sleeps with Casey once, and is stuck with living with the fact that it was a one time thing or not get to sleep with her at all.

"Derek,"

"No, Casey. I'm not gonna let you hook me up with someone."

"But I'm sure you'd like her." She said with that cute smile.

"No."

And the next thing he knew, there was an extremely cute blonde standing in front of him.

"Hey, I'm Katelyn."

"Derek."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Wanna go to my room?" She asked him.

"What the hell, why not."

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

Derek and Katelyn had stumbled into her door, already making out. His hands went up her shirt making her press herself against him. They both stumbled to the bed and she straddled him. She said nothing as she took her shirt off. She kissed him deeply and he flipped them over.

--

"Where's Derek?" Emily asked as she joined her friends.

"Derek is hooking up." Casey said smiling.

"Hon, why are you smiling about that?" Kendra asked.

"Well, Derek has been…sexually frustrated and I decided to help him." She said.

The other four looked at Casey like she was crazy.

Two years ago, she would never be happy to help Derek at all. She would laugh at his pain, discomfort, and frustration.

"Well, I have to use the ladies room." Casey said.

They all watch Casey walk away.

"Weird." Sam said.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Well, Derek's been acting weird too." Max said, "Or thinking weird."

"How so?" Kendra asked.

"Derek's been having some seriously hot dreams with Casey in them." Max explained.

"Dude!" Sam punched him in the arm, "We weren't supposed to say anything."

"Wait," Kendra started, "what kind of dreams?"

"Sex dreams." Max said and Sam groaned.

"Sam!" Emily exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm contracted to a guy code!"

"Guy code my ass." Emily scoffed, "I bet you anything Casey had her dream about Derek."

"Wait, Casey had a sex dream?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, apparently, she got fingered." Kendra nodded.

Then Casey came back to the table, nearly tripping over someone and she sat down.

"That bathroom was so crowded." She sighed out.

Her friends were staring at her.

"What?"

--

After making out for about ten minutes, Katelyn had gone into the bathroom to 'freshen up' while Derek waited on the bed.

He really didn't want to sleep with this girl at all. Not that she wasn't sexually appealing to him, he just wanted Casey.

Suddenly, he heard a buzz. He looked around and saw a pink phone. It buzzed again and he knew he shouldn't have but he grabbed it anyways. He opened it and saw a text message.

'You pop that thing yet?'

And his heart dropped.

He was about to sleep with a virgin. He was about to pop some random girl's cherry.

The bathroom door opened and she came out. She saw him with her phone and she looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Uh,"

"That's what I thought."

Derek closed her phone and stood up. He walked over to her and looked at her.

"Look, you're really cute okay?" He said, "And as much as I need to fuck someone right now, I'm not gonna go and take something from a girl that's that important."

"But I thought-"

"Do you really wanna lose your virginity to some random guy in Cabo?"

He saw her let out a sigh of relief and she shook her head.

"No, I don't."

Derek simply nodded, kissed her cheek and then left.

--

"Derek, back so soon?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, you hooked me up with a virgin." He half snapped at her.

'Sorry."

"Wait," Sam interjected, "so you didn't hook up with her?"

"No, Sam I didn't."

Like he was going to take something like that from a girl. Who is this Derek and where did he come from, you might ask. Truth was, Derek was still trying to figure that out. A few years ago he wouldn't have cared if the girl was a virgin or not. Sex was sex. And with virgins, it usually meant they were tight, meaning it gave him a scorching burst of pleasure. Now he actually cared. And as much as he wanted to, he wasn't going to.

"Whatever, maybe I'm not supposed to hook up with anyone here." Derek sighed out. "I guess I'm stuck with my hand. And do you two think you can go five minutes without swallowing each other's tongue?" He asked as he caught a glimpse of Kendra and Max making out.

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

It was already Thursday and neither Derek nor Casey had hooked up with anyone. Thankfully he hadn't had anymore dreams so he didn't have to worry about waking up with morning hardness. Even though he was in dire need of a hook up, it wasn't so bad considering that he wasn't suffering from extreme horniness.

Casey on the other hand, had made out with quite a few guys but decided against sleeping with them because they looked like the type of guy who slept around and she wasn't about to catch something. And she was also in dire need of a hook up. She hadn't slept with anyone since her last boyfriend which was almost a year ago. So she was really craving for some action down under.

Kendra and Max had loud sex every night. They sounded like gorillas during mating season. Derek was surprised that whoever was on the other side didn't call the manager because they were so loud. Derek found out that Max had this babble every time he fucked Kendra. And he already knew that Kendra was a squealer like a fake porn star. Emily and Sam were pretty lout too but not like Max and Kendra. While Max babbled and Kendra squealed, it was Emily who babbled and Sam just grunted like a pig.

And because Derek and Casey were in the middle of the two rooms, they heard everything.

One night, it was so loud, babble and squeal filled, it kept both Derek and Casey up.

"This is revolting." Casey said in a disgusted voice.

"Well, we wouldn't have to deal with this if we stayed home."

"Shut it, Derek."

"Whatever."

And it was like that all night. How the hell could his friends taunt him about hooking up when he couldn't? And how the hell could Casey's friends get to hook up when she should have been able to have a well deserved hook up? Life was so unfair.

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

Instead of going out with their friends one last night, Derek and Casey stayed in. They watched movies, talked, had a popcorn fight and of course, had a few drinks.

"Remember when Mom and George went away for that one weekend and the house was a total disaster?"

"I remember you had divided the house with pink and blue tape." Derek slurred.

"You took the last page of my book."

"You took all the food in the house."

"You took my book."

"You took my hockey card."

"You…I don't even remember who started it." Casey muttered.

There was that comfortable silence they always had until Derek leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Way better than going out." He said.

Casey didn't say anything. She felt his hand slide under her shirt and her eyes shut. She let his hand move all along her stomach and up her waist and before she knew it, and had no idea how it happened, her shirt was off and he was lying on top of her. He kissed the side of her neck, moved to the front and starting working his way to her chest.

She felt his lips in the valley of her breasts and slowly move to one of her nipples. She arched her back when his mouth encircled it and she moaned softly. After moving to her other one, he then moved down her stomach. She felt his rough hands splayed upon her sides, move down to her hips to hold them steady. She had been grinding her hips against his body ever since his mouth landed on her chest.

She felt him hook his fingers in her shorts and slowly pull them down. At that time, she was glad she wasn't wearing any underwear. She shivered when she felt a kiss on her inner thigh and tried her hardest to move her hips more but it was no use. His hands kept her hips in place as me moved to her center. She could feel how wet she was because his breath felt cool on her lips.

Her head tilted back in a pleased sigh when she felt his tongue run over her wet folds and she shuddered. She soon felt herself being pulled closer to him. She saw him throw one leg over his shoulder and she heard him growl before he attacked her clit with his mouth.

Casey let out a whimper when his tongue found that one spot. She grabbed a fist full of his hair, her other hand was pulling and tugging in the comforter beneath her. She tried to move her hips closer to his mouth. She let out a whimper when she couldn't and it soon turned into a moan when she felt him slide a finger inside her.

She had a small sheet of sweat on her body which glistened against the light when she arched her back. Her nipples were still hard and she was craving for him to touch them. And it was like he was able to read her mind because she soon felt his hands move up and he cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing in the underside. She moaned and arched her back for what felt like the umpteenth time and shuddered when he started sucking on her swollen clit.

She felt him add another finger and start pumping in and out slowly. With the attention he was putting on her clit and the movement of his fingers, she knew she was about to burst.

He started moving his fingers faster, his tongue went up and down along her slit then to that one spot, stabbing it, sending her over in a quivering mess. She tightened around his fingers and started bucking against his face. And pretty soon, her legs began to spasm and closed around his neck for a brief moment before he stopped.

She let out a shuddered breath as he climbed on top of her. His knee brushed against her sensitive center and she whimpered. He kissed her deeply and the next thing she heard was a loud ring.

She groaned and felt the bed dip. She heard a raspy 'hello' and she felt her body.

Damn.

It was a freakin dream.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." Derek said.

Casey groaned and sat up. She clutched her head and looked at Derek who was completely dressed in his clothes from the night before.

"They want us to meet for breakfast." He informed her.

"Ughh, what time is it?" She asked.

"Ten." He replied. "Hang over?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

Derek reached into his duffle and pulled out some Tylenol and tossed it to her. She took the bottle and opened it. She popped two in as Derek began to put on a clean shirt.

"I told you it would be fun if we stayed in." Derek said.

Casey flashed him an uneasy smile and he caught on.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, tired."

Derek nodded and let it go.

He had no idea that Casey's brain was racking like crazy. She was so confused as to why she was having these dreams. Not like she wasn't enjoying them or anything but it was weird because it was with Derek. He was one of her best friends now and you aren't supposed to be having dreams about your best friend like that.

Maybe it would be back to normal again when they got home.

Home was sounding more and more appealing by the minute.

* * *

**Woo! Two more chapters left! Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you perves, here's another chapter for you! **

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, well, at least Casey was quiet. She was still thinking about her recent dreams. The first one, she blew off as nothing. One, because she had been drinking and Derek was the only one in her room at the time, and two, it was just a dream. Don't get her wrong or anything, she loved her dreams and she would love for them to come true but, like that would ever happen. And like her first one, it felt so real. When she had woken up that morning, her whole body was tingling and aching to be touched, and she knew it was something that her own hands couldn't do.

She was so out of it she didn't realize that breakfast was already finished. She didn't see the boys get up and leave. She wasn't aware of anything around her. Until a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hon, are you okay?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Casey replied to her.

Kendra and Emily looked at each other before they got up and left the restaurant with Casey following close behind.

"Can tell you two something?" Case asked.

Emily and Kendra stopped and looked back at Casey.

"I had another dream last night." She said.

Emily and Kendra squealed, grabbed her hands and pulled her over to a bench.

"Okay, I want details like, now." Kendra said.

"Yeah, spill." Emily said.

"This time," she paused, "he went down on me."

"Oh, my God!" Kendra said.

"Yeah, really. How was it?" Emily asked.

"Absolutely amazing." Casey sighed out. "And I never even liked it when guys went down on me but this time, it was great."

"So, can we know who it is yet?" Emily asked.

"Uh…"

"C'mon, Case, we wanna know." Kendra pleaded.

"Okay," she sighed out, "you can't tell anyone."

Kendra and Emily leaned in close to Casey, waiting for her answer.

"It's Derek."

Kendra and Emily stared at Casey and both broke out into a smile.

"That is so hot." Kendra exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially how Derek's been having some hot sexy dreams too."

"Wait, Derek has been having dreams?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Kendra nodded.

That was a shocker to Casey. She had no idea that Derek was having sex dreams that week, let alone Casey. She knew it should have grossed her out but to be honest, it was hot. Maybe her dreams weren't so bad after all. Well, they were a little bad because they were about her step brother- soon to be ex-step brother- but still.

Derek was a different story. He wanted to stay back to talk to Casey. She had been acting weird all morning and he wanted to make sure she was okay. He remembered when she got like that in the past, it was over something big. And she would just constantly think it over until she drove herself crazy. And when she drove herself crazy, it was intense.

He could only hope she was thinking about the divorce between their parents and nothing else bad. But then again, he didn't want her stressing over something that wasn't really their problem. They had nothing to worry about because they practically live together again so it wasn't like they were going to lose contact with each other.

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

Casey had decided to pack early, making sure she had everything in her bag before she left early in the morning. They had all planned not to go out and party but to spend time with their friends. Or in other words, Kendra and Max would have time alone and Emily and Sam would have their time alone. Meaning Derek and Casey would be alone. But of course, Casey didn't have a problem with it.

Okay, so maybe she was lying. She sortof had a problem with it because she found out about Derek's dreams. She wasn't sure if she should confront- talk to him about it- or just let it go.

She sighed and lay back on the bed. She heard the door open and she got to her elbows to see Derek walk in.

"You still being Spacey on me?" He asked.

"I'm not being Spacey." She insisted. "I just have some things on my mind."

His brows furred and then his phone rang before he could even ask her about it.

"It's my dad." He said before he answered it. "Dad, hey…really…yeah, I'll tell her." He nodded, "Bye."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Divorce was finalized a few hours ago."

Wordlessly, Casey reached for her phone and saw she had a voicemail and a missed call. She checked it and it was from her mom. The message said what Derek had told her seconds before. The divorce was final. They were no longer step brother and step sister.

She shut her phone and bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said, honestly. "I'm fine."

"Well, I was gonna go grab something to eat. Wanna come?" He asked her.

"No, I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Maybe this time she would have a dreamless sleep.

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

Derek was sitting on the beach, thinking about what his dad had told him on the phone. His dad told him that the divorce was finalized, obviously, but he also told him that he could have his way now. He didn't understand that. Sure he wasn't too thrilled about his dad marrying Nora in the first place but he grew to love and accept her as a mother. He even grew to like her kids as well. But he had no idea what his dad was talking about.

--

Casey didn't take a nap. She was wide awake looking at the ceiling. She then decided that a nap was out of the question and decided on a nice long shower. When she stepped in and turned on the water, it was ice cold and she yelped. Derek _was_ having dreams about her. And the cold water proved it. She turned the nozzle to hot and began to lather herself. As her hands roamed over her body, she shivered slightly and rinsed herself before she started pleasing herself.

After her shower, she stepped out and slipped on some clothes and tried to relax again.

It was no use. For two hours Derek was gone, she did absolutely nothing.

--

Derek had just walked into his hotel room and saw Casey lying with her head off the foot of the bed. He smirked and made his way over to her quietly. Her shirt was half way up and he grabbed her sides. And because her eyes were closed, she screamed when she felt someone squeeze her.

"Der-ek!" She exclaimed when she sat up.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You scared me."

"What have you been doing since I left?" He asked.

"Nothing." She pouted.

He looked around the room and then back at her.

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked her.

"Beach water is too cold right now." She said.

"I heard the pool here is heated."

"But I just took a shower."

"You don't have to get your hair wet."

Casey sighed after a minute of thinking.

"Fine."

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

Derek was already in the water as Casey sat on the edge with her feet in the water. He swam up to her, put his hands on either side on her and he pulled himself up with the strength of his arms so he was level with her.

"You coming in?" He asked.

"If you move, yeah."

He simply moved back into the water and she slowly slid off the edge and into the water. Her body was so close to his, not only did he feel some of her skin on his but he could feel her body heat too. There were a mere few inches between them before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Is there a reason you're hugging me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, not really." She mumbled into his neck. "I just wanted a hug."

He didn't say anything for a while, he just held her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked her.

"I'm sure." She said when she looked at him.

He nodded again and then rested his chin on her shoulder. Then, not really being able to resist, he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. She tensed up for a minute but did nothing. He started placing more kisses on her neck, sucking, nipping at her skin and she let out a soft moan.

Slowly but surely, her legs spread and wrapped around his waist. He then removed his lips from her neck and looked at her, as if he was asking he had gone too far. She simply closed the distance between them in a deep kiss. They simultaneously groaned into the kiss ad Casey wrapped her arms around him more, trying to get more of him. Guess this is what his dad meant when he said Derek could have his way now.

He walked them back against the side of the pool, pressing himself against her and he felt her press her hips into his making him groan again.

She then broke the kiss and he let his head fall to her collar bone.

"Casey," he whined.

"Let's go to the room." She whispered.

Wordlessly, he pulled his body away from hers, pulled himself out of the water and then helped her out. She kissed him softly before she grabbed her towel and took off out of the gated area. He smirked and hurried after her.

During their race back to the room, Derek thought it would be a good idea to have a groping fight along the way. He had smacked her ass a few times before he actually slipped his hand into the back of her bottoms. She squealed and smacked his hand away. They had even stopped along the way to have a quick make out session and to Derek's surprise, she gave his dick a nice squeeze.

When they had finally reached the door, they heard familiar laughter. Kendra.

"Hey you two, wanna come with us? We were gonna go out for a bit."

"No, I'm kindof tired." Casey lied.

"Yeah I'm pretty…beat." Derek said.

"Whatever." Kendra said. "Check out's at eight."

And the four of them left and they rushed into the room.

When inside, Derek pressed his body against Casey's as they started walking to the bed. She tossed her towel on the floor before they both fell on the bed.

Their kissing became more desperate, more needy, more everything. Derek broke the kiss and started on her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Casey moaned when his hands roamed up and down her waist. He felt her move under him and he felt fabric being pulled away before his bare chest contacted with hers. He got on his knees to get a nice good look at her, and damn.

She was perfect. Hot Dream Casey had nothing on Hot Real Casey. Her breasts were the perfect size for him.

As one hand went to one breast, his mouth went to the other and took her nipple into his mouth. She arched her back and moaned. It was better than her dream. His mouth was like magic against her skin. She was seeing stars at the moment. She was actually shocked and pleased that it was happening at all.

He then moved his hand down her body and gave her bottoms a tug. She raised her hips in help to let him rid them and he pulled his mouth away and removed her bottoms completely. And to his surprise, and great pleasure, she was completely bare. No evidence of hair was on her and he loved it. And instead of taking his time, he devoured her. His tongue parted her lips and he began lapping up her wetness.

She let out a squeal of surprise then a shuddered moan. Suddenly she felt emptiness there and she opened her eyes to see Derek hovering over her. She kissed him deeply and flipped them over. She broke the kiss, gave his trunks a nice tug and slipped her hand inside.

"Oh, god, tell me this isn't a dream." He moaned out as she started pumping with her small hand.

"Far from it." She said before she kissed him again.

Her hand was pumping slowly, feeling the smooth skin mixed with a small amount of pre cum. She then felt his fingers slid up and between her lips and begin to pump in and out of her. She moaned and started to grind her hips against his hand. He swallowed a moan when her lips attacked his neck, sucking, biting, and licking.

And soon enough, Derek was sick and tired of this teasing thing going on. He pulled his fingers away from her body, causing her to whimper, and he also pulled her hand away too. He then flipped them back over and kissed her. He felt her small hands pull his trunks down until he could kick them the rest of the way off. And without even bothering to ask or anything, he entered her with one slow thrust causing her to moan and arch her back.

Her legs were pressed against his sides as he pulled back out and slammed back in. Casey let out a whimper, and he paused, thinking he was too rough with her but when she shook her head indicating she was fine, he continued his thrusting. She started returning his thrusts almost immediately and she moaned loudly. Both couldn't believe it was happening. And just the fact that it _was_ happening, made them both turned on even more. Plus, the slapping and the feel of her skin against his, was unbearable.

"God, I've wanted this all week." Derek groaned out, still keeping a steady pace.

He started moving faster and soon, she tightened around him and she shuddered at her release while he groaned in her neck. Then without giving any chance to breathe, Casey flipped them over and started moving her hips back and forth. Derek knew that Casey was still sensitive from her first orgasm because she was brought to a second one in minutes and he was still hard, so he had the time.

And one more wracking orgasm later, they were back to their first position, covered with sweat, both shaking. He felt her tighten around him again and he started to speed up. She let out a loud moan that was mixed with his pleased groan and they both came hard. Derek froze, trying to catch his breath but couldn't because he had to kiss her. He kissed her deeply and then broke it. He then pulled out, making her whimper a little and he rolled on in back next to her.

She then rolled on her side and cuddled into him. She kissed his chest and then the side of his neck.

"Way better than a dream." He said to himself.

He felt her nod before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**And oh my goodness...Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Last chapter. I know it's short, but it's the ending. So I hope all of you enjoyed this mature, orgasmic roll of story.

* * *

Awkwardness.

A lot of awkwardness.

When they woke up, Casey quickly covered herself with the sheet and looked away from Derek. Derek simply got out of bed and got dressed.

Well, actually, they had woken up early on their own and had a pretty intense make out session before a grope and tickle fight. Derek thought it would be completely awkward but it wasn't. He thought that Casey would shy away from him or freak out. Hell, Casey was ready for another round when they woke up. But obviously, they couldn't because they had to check out.

When they got to the front, they didn't say much to their friends. They ignore that penetrating stare that they were giving them. And without so much as a 'see you at home', Derek and Casey left.

In the cab, Derek put his arm around her and it stayed that way the entire way home.

**Cabo, Cabo, Cabo**

"Home Sweet Home." Derek sighed out, plopping on Casey's couch.

"You mean my home." She said.

"Same thing." He waved off. "I'm here more than my own place."

"Well, why don't you go to your own place and get unpacked." She offered.

"Fine.'

He got up and walked over to her. Her back was facing him as she was pulling out her clothes that needed to be washed and he kissed her neck. Her eyes closed at the contact of his lips on her skin and she sighed. As he continued to place kisses on her neck, he moved his hand around her waist and slipped into the front of her shorts. Her eyes shot open and she pulled his hand away.

"Get outta here." She said as she pulled herself away.

He groaned when she pushed him to her front door.

"Come back when you're finished." She said.

"One more kiss?"

"No, then you'll never leave."

"Please?" He said in a small voice.

She sighed and gave him a soft kiss. He returned it, making it a little bit deeper and would have made is even deeper if she hadn't pushed him away.

"Go."

He groaned and walked out the door.

--

They were both on her couch after he came back. She was straddling him and he had just removed her bra from under her shirt. His hands went up her shirt and to her breasts and she moaned softly. He kissed her deeply and then she broke it completely. She stood up, revealing the bulge in his pants and started to walk to her room. She stopped at her doorway and removed her shirt. Derek, who had followed her with his eyes, was turned around on the couch, watching. He watched her shirt drop to the floor and he watched as her fingers hooked into her small shorts and pull them down revealing black lacy boxer underwear. She then disappeared into her dark room and Derek waited. Pretty soon, he saw something fly out of her room and land on the floor in front of him.

Her black lace boxer underwear.

And that was his invitation to go into her room.

"Screw Cabo." He said before he raced into her room.

When he got inside, he saw her with a smirk that was similar to his, propped up on her elbows, presenting her naked body to him. And without a word, he pounced on her, making her giggle and he growled before he kissed her.

And after an orgasmic roll in her bed, they were laying there just talking. She saw Derek's eye brows fur together and he looked at her.

"Laguna Beach is wrong." He stated.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"You know, 'what happens in Cabo stays in Cabo'? So doesn't stay in Cabo." He said smirking.

"Is that bad?" She asked.

"You tell me." He said before he kissed her again.

And so, after another orgasmic roll in her bed, they both decided that not everything has to stay in Cabo. They also decided not to tell their friends about their hook up that continued on and to just let them figure out on their own. They also decided that when they figured out about that, they would tell them about their parents split. But until then, they kept it to themselves.

And they all found out one week later when they were at some coffee shop.

Kendra and Emily noticed that Derek and Casey had been a lot flirtier with each other. He was constantly touching her and she would always blush because of it and they also noticed that Derek had this pleased smile on his face that almost seemed like it was permanent. And while in the coffee shop, they were sitting really close and he was trying to, and successfully, distracting her from her book.

"Oh, my god!" Emily and Kendra both said out loud.

Max, Sam, Derek and Casey all look at Emily and Kendra.

"You two totally hooked up in Cabo." Kendra said.

"Kendra, not so loud!" Casey pleaded with her.

"I knew it would happen." Emily squealed.

Sam and Max cheered for Derek as Casey blushed like mad and covered her face with her hands.

It was then she decided that maybe certain things should in fact stay in Cabo.

* * *

**The End. YAY!! XoXoX3**


End file.
